Electronic devices allowing wireless voice communication and information exchange are rapidly becoming a necessity of modern life. Electronic devices were originally designed for wireless communication. As electronic device technologies advanced and wireless Internet was adopted, applications of the electronic device began to range from simple phone call or schedule management to games, remote control using short-range communication, and image capturing using an embedded digital camera, to thus satisfy user's needs.
As the electronic device provides a multimedia service, the information needed to process and display such multimedia services increases. Accordingly, an electronic device including a touch screen for expending a display size by enhancing spatial utilization is drawing more attention.
The touch screen is an input and display device for inputting and displaying information on a single screen. By use of the touch screen, the electronic device can increase the display area by removing a separate input device such as keypad. For example, with a full-touch type which uses the entire screen as the touch screen, the front side of the electronic device can be used as the screen to thus expand the screen size.
Recent electronic devices detect input of a digital pen or the user's finger, recognize writing data (figure, character, number, etc.) corresponding to the handwritten input, convert the writing data to normalized data, and then display the data.
Such an electronic device stores a plurality of the normalized data in advance and converts the data to the figure or the character similar to the user's input. However, since the user's input can be distorted due to camera shake, slippery surface of the electronic device, and a recognition algorithm type, the electronic device cannot accurately determine the distorted user input or the user's intended input.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are diagrams of writing data generated for the user's input in a general electronic device according to the related art.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, the electronic device 100 detects an input 101 such as figure or expression using a digital pen or a figure, and generates and displays user's intended writing data as shown in FIG. 1A. In so doing, the electronic device pre-stores the displayable normalized writing data, and determines and displays the writing data most similar to the type of the figure or the expression input by the user.
FIG. 1B depicts types of the writing data based on the user's input in the electronic device. When the user draws a square and a triangle, the electronic device generates and displays the normalized writing data most similar to the input. The electronic device confirms the normalized writing data in the type of the detected user input (e.g., the figure).
However, the electronic device can detect the distorted figure due to the user's camera shake, the slippery surface of the electronic device, and the type of the recognition algorithm. In this case, the electronic device can generate unintended writing data.
For example, when the user inputs figures 103 to draw the square and the regular triangle, the electronic device can generate the writing data 105. However, when the input figures 103 are distorted by the camera shake, the slippery surface of the electronic device, and the recognition algorithm type, the electronic device can generate the writing data 107 and 109. In this case, the user needs to delete the generated writing data and to re-input the figures 103.
When the user, who intends to generate the writing data 105, inputs the figures 103 because of the tremulous hand, the slippery surface of the electronic device, and the recognition algorithm type, the electronic device unfortunately generates the writing data 107 or 109.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.